


Helpless Crush

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, i loveee those two as rly good friends and almost sister like relationship ok, riko being rly rly gay with her big dumb adorable crush, theres highly platonic yohane and riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: They should be decorating for Christmas. But Dia is an admirable beauty in every way, Yoshiko is a good friend and wingman, and Riko is a useless lesbian dealing with a huge crush she hasn't talked about yet until now.





	Helpless Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Crashes in over a year later Hello long time no see, I have yet another Riko ship that got me back into writing I love these two so much

“Here, let me help you out-”   
  
She wasn’t sure what exactly happened in the span of five seconds that suddenly got her legs moving to the other side of the room and words spouting out of her mouth before she could even think, but it certainly wasn’t the first time Riko ended up offering her assistance to the pretty upperclassman who never asked for it in the first place.   
  
However that didn’t mean the help wasn’t accepted in such cases, as she could tell in Dia’s slightly confused expression she did appreciate it, after all she’s been struggling putting up that big Christmas garland for a while now. Something Riko just so happened to notice by accident. Not because her gaze often searched for the brunette in question. That would be silly.   
  
She grabbed one of the ends of the decoration and attempted to ignore the fact their hands slightly brushed when she did so, hanging it across the wall while Dia held up the other end to make sure it doesn’t fall. It is such a simple task for two people that could’ve been done minutes ago, but a part of Riko was glad the student council president was proud enough to insist she can do it herself. Especially when their eyes met and Dia gave her that rare, sincere grateful smile that made her stomach flip every time.   
  
“Thank you, Riko. You shouldn’t have troubled yourself, but I appreciate--”   
  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind!” Again her words come out before she could construct a proper sentence in her head. At this point all she could do was hope the heat in her cheeks wasn’t too obvious. She wasn’t so self aware until she noticed the older girl’s brow raise in confusion.   
  
“If you need anything else I’ll be over there, alright? I’ll be happy to give you a hand if needed.”   
  
They exchanged nods, and Riko was blessed by another graceful smile. With a wave of hand she was dismissed and made her way back to her previous station; a set of connected tables where they’ve been decorating too many Christmas cards with stickers. Immediately she was greeted back with a pair of narrowed amethyst eyes.   
  
“... What?”   
  
“Hmpf, I should be asking  _ you _ that.”   
  
The pouting Yoshiko huffed and placed her focus back onto the Christmas cards. Did they really have to make one for everyone in the school? Chika has the craziest last moment ideas.   
  
“What was all that about? You didn’t even say a word before you stormed off! Inobedient little demon, it seems like my powers over you have been weakened.”   
  
The tone of her voice was low as one would fit a fallen angel, dramatic as ever. Though nothing new, therefore leaving Riko with an unamused expression.   
  
“Blast that terrible curse you’ve been infected with...”   
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
  
“Oh but you do!” An unfortunate reindeer sticker ended up on Riko’s forehead like a charm that’s meant to make all the evil perish. “This isn’t the first time it happened, Lily! You cannot fool me with your little lies! The way you get distracted, the way you never hesitate - you’re under the curse of a Kurosawa!”   
  
For the last part of it Yoshiko did lower her voice enough to keep the conversation between the two of them, You and Ruby already paused with the Christmas tree decorating to shoot them a questioning glance. While the second year was frantically trying to scrap the sticker from her forehead, Yoshiko’s words slowly sunk in, prompting a small embarrassed yelp. Or was that because she ripped the sticker off too hard?   
  
“Y-You’re being ridiculous! I just… happen to be around at the right time.”   
  
And she just so happens to notice how pretty she is every time. And the kindness and respect she treats her with. Before Riko could finish the thought she already buried her face into her hands, it was Yoshiko’s turn to look unamused.   
  
“Ugh, Yocchan-! The point is, I’m just trying to be a good friend--”   
  
“By constantly seeking her attention?”   
  
Amber eyes widened in shock at her companion as something in her chest sunk. Was the self proclaimed fallen angel smirking? How scary.   
  
And she continued quietly before Riko could utter a word.   
  
“Smiling like something hit you over the head whenever she compliments what you have to say? Getting all nervous when she looks at you for longer than you can handle? Seems like you are the one in denial here, my little demon~. Fufu, mortals are so curious, yet entertaining when it comes to this silly thing called love!”   
  
“I-I-It’s not like that at all!”   
  
Riko was the one who interrupted and earned glances from everyone else in the clubroom this time. Her breath hitched under all that attention, until they shrugged it off and returned to their tasks and chattering. Something in her was wishing demons and the underworld Yoshiko speaks of so often were real so at this very moment they could open up the ground and drag her into it, away from this situation. Dia must’ve seen it too, but Riko dared not to turn and check.   
  
And that evil angel stood there with the biggest grin on her face, completely amused and snickering at poor Riko.  _ ‘How rude…!’ _ Yoshiko is truly more dangerous than one would think.   
  
The Christmas cards were long forgotten as the first year leaned onto the table, inviting the other to join in with a nod for more privacy. Having no other choice like a cornered mouse, Riko gave in and took a seat beside her.   
  
“So…~”   
  
“Okay, I might… admire her a little.”   
  
If that’s a proper way to say ‘crushing real bad’. This isn’t as simple as in her novels and manga, as much as it sometimes felt like one. Accidentally falling for the beautiful, responsible, yet sometimes dorky upperclassman. Reality is much harder than that though.   
  
“Sickening,” Yoshiko’s lips curved into a mischievous smile upon seeing Riko pout. “In an almost cute way! I never thought our serious Lily could be this weak… ah, such a curse truly has very strong effects on inexperienced mortals!”   
  
“Jeez, what’s with the whole curse thing anyways--”   
  
“Why aren’t you just honest about it?”   
  
She wasn’t sure if it was the question itself, or the unusually serious tone in the first year’s voice that genuinely caught Riko off guard. Her gaze searched for any trace of teasing on Yoshiko’s features, but she appeared really serious about it.   
  
“It’s-- it’s not that simple.”   
  
“And? Acting like such a dummy is effective, huh?”   
  
Those words didn’t even hurt when they were true. Riko huffed and lowered her chin onto her hands. They fell into silence while Riko let a hopeless sigh slip from her lips, one that made Yoshiko roll her eyes but in a endearing way.   
  
“... Dia is amazing, isn’t she? Always determined, organized…”   
  
The younger one huffed, “Childishly competitive? Have you seen the way she was ready to fight Chika one on one in table tennis over a silly idol magazine?”   
  
She couldn’t argue Yoshiko when the event from just a few days ago was brought up, but she could chuckle with adoration at the thought. The ‘softer’ side of Dia was something they all got to know very slowly, and Riko was lucky enough to witness it on her own while the two worked on projects for the group together. It only captured Aqours’ pianist’s heart even more, the elder Kurosawa was truly amazing no matter which way you look at her.   
  
“And compared to her I am well, simply put, kind of plain. Don’t you think? There’s nothing special about me, it’s a ridiculous to even think about her finding me mildly interesting.”   
  
The lack of response after a certain amount of time passed was concerning, and Riko raised her gaze to meet Yoshiko’s looking at her almost angrily. Puzzled she swallowed hard and the sense of self awareness returned. Yoshiko scowled and broke the eye contact with a shake of her head.   
  
“ _ You’re _ ridiculous, Lily! I can’t believe I decided to take in a little demon with such dumb ideas under my wing! If that were true, Dia wouldn’t be trusting you with as many things as she does, yes? Seriously… you give yourself less credit than you deserve. You are also smart and just as admirable as the scary demon, it’s why you two seem to get along so well. But tch, I wouldn’t expect a mere mortal to be aware of such a strong equal wavelength.”   
  
Now she was truly speechless, mouth gaping at the underclassman in belief. While her words were scolding in a way, yes, they were clearly with a lot of good intention. Especially coming from Yoshiko, who Riko knew was not always good with words. Maybe that’s what made them even more touching.   
  
“I’m just saying, don’t cut yourself short.”   
  
The serious expression disappeared as the fallen angel hit one of her famous dramatic poses, chuckling with a weird amount of softness, “You’re forgetting you are a part of my demonic army. I promise good things to those who serve me, so just trust me and follow the darkness in your heart!”   
  
The encouraging speech was weird and unlike any Riko has heard, but it was effective. Not that she even expected one. Touched, Riko shook off her anxiety with a smile.   
  
“Yocchan, thank you...”   
  
“Pardon, Riko?”   
  
The familiar angelic voice snapped Riko out of their little realm, so much that she jumped out of her seat to meet its owner. And as expected, Dia waited there patiently, not doing much aside from that but still making Riko catch her breath.   
  
“Dia? Can I help you with something?”   
  
Her head tilted curiously at what seemed like a moment of hesitation in emerald hues. The older girl glanced behind her and Riko’s eyes followed, just to realize it was aimed for none other than Mari.   
  
Mari, who disappeared about twenty minutes ago to god knows where and left the other two members of Guilty Kiss to suffer with all the Christmas cards. And was she smiling? Why? What was that encouraging nod for?   
  
Her attention was brought back to Dia as she finally continued by clearing her throat.   
  
“I was informed about a lot of paperwork that needs to be quickly done by the end of the day, because  _ someone _ ,” The second year smiled to herself because she could feel Mari’s sheepish grin without even looking at her, “... failed to inform me about it sooner. I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me, with your assistance we could be done before practice…”   
  
“M-Me? Not at all, but--”   
  
“ _ No worries! _ ” Before she could even gesture towards the unfinished cards, Mari chimed cheerful as ever, much to Dia’s annoyance.   
  
“The two of us will make sure to finish the task in time, trust me when I say they will be _shining_ with Christmas spirit! Is that right, oh mighty Yo~ha~ne?”   
  
Almost as if she felt bad, because she had a hunch Mari might stray away off somewhere again despite her humming promise, Riko worriedly looked back at Yoshiko. Just leaving would be impossible without a feeling of guilt. However the encouraging thumbs up seemed like a good enough approval.   
  
Smiling, she faced Dia again with a beaming smile.   
  
“Alright, I’ll be happy to help!”   
  
“R-Right.”   
  
Was that the sound of two mischievous people high-fiving behind her?   
  
Riko caught the way older girl bashfully scratched at her mole as she invited her to follow. The two exited the busy clubroom and made their way down the much more peaceful hall, Riko following along behind with hands clasped.   
  
“May I ask… why me? Isn’t Mari the one who should be helping you, being the director and all…?”   
  
“Yes, I could certainly have Mari help me.” An adorable pout was audible in the voice she tried to keep so serious. “And get nothing done, as usual! You’re a reliable one, Riko.”   
  
The heat rushed to her cheeks and she nearly missed the last part from how loudly the blood was boiling in her ears.   
  
“Besides… I admit to be rather fond of your company.”   
  
Was this the wavelength or whatever that Yoshiko went on about? It wasn’t until she had it pointed out to her that Riko thought back on moments they shared together and the certain serenity they all held. Her chest felt swelled up from such a thought, and the girl giggled as she took the courageous step forward so they could walk side by side. Was that a tint of red she spotted on Dia who insisted to keep her gaze ahead? The anxious knot in her stomach uncurled.   
  
“I enjoy it, too!”   
  
At first the third year seemed a little puzzled. But she soon joined in with a calming chuckle of her own, and the two indulged themselves into a conversation about the upcoming Christmas act.   
  
Riko didn’t know until now that her heart can beat so rapidly yet feel so content.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be way shorter but then the talk between the two GK dorks got longer than expected but it's still v much a DiaRiko fic I'm sorry if it feels a little lackluster because of it ndsaohfaso  
> I'll definitely make sure other one focuses on them much more, maybe a more Christmas focused sequel?? Idk!
> 
> Big thanks to Zuri who is one of the best people ever for encouragement and looking over it  
> And to my gf I dedicate it to :3c
> 
> Anyways hi please welcome to DiaRiko hell I'm stuck here, consider them


End file.
